1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal displays and, more specifically, to a color liquid crystal display (LCD) in which different pixels are capable of exhibiting different colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) take advantage of the ability of certain materials having a liquid crystal phase to control the transmission of visible light. Materials that have a liquid crystal phase exhibit flow characteristics similar to those of liquids, but, unlike liquids, have a certain amount of molecular ordering. Some liquid crystals also exhibit optical anisotropy, which means that light passing through the crystal is treated differently as it passes along different axes. Some of these liquid crystals also exhibit a certain amount of deformation of molecular ordering when subjected to an electric field. These liquid crystals are useful in making LCDs. A more complete description of liquid crystals and LCDs may be found in Collins, Peter J., Liquid Crystals. Nature's Delicate Phase of Matter, Princeton University Press, Princeton, N.J., 1990, which is incorporated herein by reference for the purpose of providing background information only.
Several types of LCDs are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,723, which is also incorporated herein by reference. When applied to color displays, existing displays use either a plurality of color filters or dye doping of liquid crystal regions to create multiple pixels having different colors. Such displays have a first disadvantage of absorbing relatively high amounts of light, thereby making them optically inefficient (thus, making them unsuitable for low power reflective display applications). They also have a second disadvantage in that they are complicated and expensive to produce.